


Dark Waters

by Sociopathbrony



Series: Hetalia Finds Weird Places and are Completely Confused [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bermuda Triangle, But somehow it might actually be a story, Crack, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: Our wonderful countries discover that, as it turns out, any given place with enough associated with it has potential to become a personification regardless of if it's even a country or not. This, they thought, only happened with places like Alaska, or Hawaii or those other places that had history before becoming part of a country but apparently not.Aka, the Bermuda Triangle exists.





	Dark Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PadawanMaxineKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/gifts).



> In which the chapter is a preliminary test to wtf am I doing.

England had called a council meeting, on one of the Islands in the atlantic his government controlled of all things. Those who had bothered to arrive sat around the table.  
“So why are we here, aru?” China questioned.  
England's eyebrow twitched and he sighed. “As I already told everyone I got news from the local government in Bermuda that someone of interest washed up on shore, that's why we're here. They'll be brought in shortly.” Germany rubbed the bridge of his nose as America's boisterous attitude took the room and a loud yelling match guessing who it was got started. At the least, everyone seemed to agree it was probably another country, perhaps Bermuda itself.

The doors opened not a moment later silencing it all as a representative from Bermuda's internal government shuffled a lanky, sopping wet child through the door. He stopped to place the towel back on their shoulders, but it only slipped to the floor again.  
Water dripped from everywhere, more so than it seemed should be. Their hair was long and thin, their eyes were wide and matched the crazy prideful smile testing on their face. They tried over their borrowed clothes approaching Spain.

“Hey, hey hey heyyyyyyy,” they leaned in weirdly close, “ya losted sumthin, but tanks for the ship of… stuff”. Spain's eyes went wide.

“Ship, the Genesis!? What happened to it? What did you do to it? There were innocent people on there!” They backed away quickly but fear faded to giggling.

“Is, they're fine, fine, with my home now, in their ship, ah... safe, yes”. 

England slapped down on the table. “Who are you”

They twirled, their arms flying everywhere was eerily reminiscent of a hurricane or a sea storm. “Awww, I have some of your people toooo. N’ you too” they pointed at America. “Big sister saw Amila Ear pass nearbyyyyy.”

“Who are you? Why did you show up on the Bermuda Island's shore?” He stood looming over the thin child. The water pooling from her fingers soaked through his shoes where it fell. 

They made a triangle with their pointed fingers and thumbs, drawing it closer to their heart as she drawled “Ber-mu-daaaaaaaaa”.

“What the, the Bermuda triangle? Cool! Wait no, you killed a bunch of people! Unless their not dead?” America shook her shoulders. “C'mon, tell us the secret, what happened to all those ships and planes and people?”

“Alfred, really, stop it. She's obviously young, she might not even know!” England pulled the man back. They all stood quiet as they stated at the child and their shifting expression from pain to crazed joy.

“They're fine, they're fine, evr'ones safe. Oh! You shoulld meet them!” They was more mumbling to themself than anything. “New meeples don’ visit ofen, it's very dark, is strong, pushing, home. Home? Home.. I wanna go home!” Tears streamed down in litteral waterfalls and the water ran more quickly.

“Hurry up, we need to get them out of here!” England directed. Germany promptly brought the child up in a gentle hold and brought them outside towards their struggling. The whole group pic nation's ran towards the shore where the water streaming from the personification flowed in torrents. 

“Wait! We don't even know anything about them yet! How en el mundo es the Bermuda triangle personified?” Spain called from the side.

“We'll look into it later!” Germany shouted back. 

At the shore they slipped out of Germany's grasp and ran into the water, diving down into it, none saw the trail off light trailing after not a moment later. All stood in shock.

“What in the world happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment if you enjoyed it or would like to see more!


End file.
